Path of Silver
by Thorn D. Cinni
Summary: My parents' secret changed my life forever. I want to fulfill their last wish but, would I sacrifice my own happiness for it? I am the only one of my kind, I will be alone forever. Is there anyone in all of space and time that is like me? Warning: short chapters. fillers. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's the rewrite! The original second chapter is now the first. I skipped the introductions...**

* * *

"Mommy, can I go to Silver's house today? Please please please?" A girl about 8 years old asked.

"Honey... you just went last week. I told you, you really shouldn't be friends with that girl. There's something strange about her. Her family is weird too. I don't want you becoming like that."

"Hmph. You're just mean that Silver is smarter than your own daughter. Why can't I play with her? She's fun and a great friend and she's fun!"

"Sychi, just let her go. You aren't being really fair. How would you feel if some other family said that about us?" The father said to the mother.

"Kye, you shouldn't say things like that. Our family is not strange at all!" The wife glared at the husband. "How _can_ you say that? Do you think we are weird?"

"Daddy, we aren't weird!" The child stuck her lips out and looked away from her father.

"Now, now, Karol, Daddy isn't saying we are weird." The dad patted the girl's hair and looked at the mother. "Don't give the child bad ideas now, okay?"

"Daddy!" Karol whined. "Can I please go to Silver's house now? Please please please?"

"Fine, fine. Go, now. Come home before it gets too late, okay?"

Karol smiled brightly. "Thank you Daddy!" She ran out the door and went across the lawn to the small peach colored house.

* * *

Karol was excited to see Silver. She wondered which Silver she would see. The one that didn't want to play games and instead wanted to be alone (Karol didn't like this one.), the one that who is a great actress, the one that is always happy and smiling, the one that was overcautious, the one that was really energetic and loved to play tag, the one that would follow Karol's every wish (Karol loved this one), or the one who was a normal and protective friend. Actually, all of these were just one Silver. Silver just had lots of talents and things that make her change her mood.

When Karol jumped to ring the doorbell, she saw a shadow move behind the windows and she squealed. Silver always seemed to know when she was coming. When she asked Silver about it, she said she just knew.

"Hello, Karol! Come in, what do you want to do today?" Silver asked. She tilted her head adorably and her shoulder-length black hair fell over face, covering her bright amber eyes.

The eight year old girl removed her tiny shoes and exclaimed. "I want to play house! Can we? Can we?"

Silver nodded her head and grabbed Karol's hand. The girls ran together to Silver's room.

Karol looked in awe at her friend's room. No matter how many times she had seen it, it was just as amazing every time. Something about the silver walls and lavender furniture drew her in. She was going to make her room like this.

"What do you want to be?"

"I want to be your sister!" Karol giggled.

Silver smiled. She really liked how that sounded. She nodded.

The girls pretended to be teachers. Tried to cook, and played with the doll houses.

The day passed away without them noticing. Night fell upon them.

"Karol-chan! It's time to go home, your parents will get worried. Let's walk you home." Silver's mom said.

"But, Ms. Shiro! Can't I stay with Silver for one more hour?" Karol and Silver were just beginning to draw picture of each other with crayons and color pencils.

"Yes, Kaa-san. Please?" Silver tilted her head to the right, making her mom sigh.

"Gin-chan, we can't keep her this late. You know mothers get worried easily. Karol-chan, let's go. You can come back here anytime you want, okay? Gin-chan really likes your company."

Karol nodded solemnly. Ms. Shiro just had that effect on her. Even if she knew her mother won't let her back here for a week or so, she felt complied to agree with the black-haired woman.

"Kuro, Gin-chan and I are going to send Karol home. It's dangerous for children to be out this late."

An albino popped his head into the room. "Okay, I'm just making dinner. Be back soon okay?"

His wife nodded and took the little girls' hand.

As they walked out the door, Ms. Shiro stopped suddenly and pulled the children back. The little girls looked confused.

"What's wrong, Kaa-san?"

"Nothing, I just thought I saw a car." Ignoring the doubtful looks, the mom brought the children to Karol's house. She rang the doorbell and the father answered.

"Hello, Kye. I'm sorry for bringing Karol back so late. She wanted to play more." Ms. Shiro bowed and ushered Karol back into her house.

"It's okay. See you soon, okay?"

"Right. Come one, Gin-chan. Dinner's probably ready now."

Silver nodded and followed her mother home. She was deep in thought.

_'How did Kaa-san know that bullet was coming at us?'_

* * *

**Please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel bad... I have no motivation to update any of my stories. But nobody is updating the stories I was reading so I have nothing else to do. (/T3T)/ Please don't get bite me to death if this chapter fails, I haven't really thought this story out much.**

* * *

"Sensei... collapsed... May I... nurses'..."

I heard a familiar voice. Her sentences sounded broken to me as I struggled to stay concussions. My head throbbed, my ears hurt, and my vision was unfocused.

_'What happened?'_

Then, the events in the forest came back to me. I once again cursed myself at carelessness.

_'Now, what did that device do?'_ That was my last thought before I once again fell unconscious. Except this time, I didn't wake up till much later.

**Timeskip~**

"You finally woke up!" The familiar voice said. "You had me so worried, just falling unconscious like that. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine" I replied groggily. "Where am I?" My vision was still blurry, so I couldn't see. My body was aching all over the place, so I couldn't feel. My mind was unable to process any information at all. I found all this really embarrassing. If I was in enemy territory, I probably would've been dead. I guess I wasn't in enemy territory.

The person next to me said. "The nurse's office. Are you sure you're fine? You look really bad."

"Yes, I'm fine." I said in an irritated voice. Who can blame me? So many unknown components and my brain was _still_ not functioning correctly. At least I knew where I was now.

That wasn't entirely true. 'The nurse's office' was extremely vague.

"The nurse's office where?" I said the question out loud.

"Huh?" The voice sounded female. Who was it?! Why can't I remember? "What do you mean? The nurse's office at school, of course."

At that exact moment, all my senses came back to me. My brain worked. My body functioned.

I looked around the room and realized what the girl said was right. Now how did I get here? I turned my head to thank the girl, but stopped when I saw the girl's face.

"Kyoko?!"

She looked at me strangely, clearly seeing the surprise on my face and hearing it in my voice.

"What's wrong, Hana-chan? **(That's what she calls her right?)** Why do you seem so surprised?"

I didn't answer. Biting the inside of my lip, I thought of all the possibilities. I picked the most logical one. The device was a mini-teleporter. Knowing Verde-sama and the mafia, it was entirely possible. They had things decades before their time.

"So how did I end up here?" I asked.

Kyoko must have noticed that I avoided her question no matter how dense she is, but she didn't say anything about it. Instead, she answered all my questions. It felt like an interrogation session,**(I think that's what it's called. If I'm wrong please tell me.)** but Kyoko didn't ask any questions even if she kept looking at me worriedly. I wondered why, I wasn't really all that close to her.

"We were in the middle of a lesson, when you fell out of your seat. I carried you here."

"What time is it?"

"Lunch-break."

"What's the date?"

"Wait... um, it's 2/17. A Monday"

_'So, I was in the forest yesterday...and came here today?'_

"So," I asked this once slowly, carefully choosing my words so I won't offend her. "What exactly is my relation with you?"

From her expression, I knew it didn't work.

"W-we're best f-friends." She looked close to tears. Her eyes looked worried. "Hana-chan, what's wrong with you? Are you sure you're okay? You have been asking me strange questions for the last ten minutes!"

"Kyoko, I said I'm fine!" I didn't mean to be so loud or sound so irritated, but she already asked that question three times now. I know she means well, but it's really weird having someone who you don't know well get so flustered about you. And she called me her best friend...

_'Wait. What?!'_

The last time I talked to Kyoko, she was nice and polite. However, the Kyoko I talked to last time also had a sense of superiority that she showed almost everyone. (Of course, I was one of those exceptions. I'm the smartest student in the school, after all. People always wondered why I didn't go to a better school.) This Kyoko didn't have it.

Kyoko widen her eyes. She ran out the door and didn't look back. Now I felt bad for what I did. How people will laugh. An assassin feeling sorry for a spoiled, popular, middle school girl. Well, I was in middle school too. so I guess that reason is invalid.

It didn't matter at all. I ran after her, she was way ahead of me considering the fact she left about twenty seconds before me. Still, she really shouldn't be that much father ahead than me. If I remember correctly, that girl _always_ wore high heels to school. Even though Kyoya warned (read threatened) her so many times already, she never changed that.

I realized why she was faster than before. Her high heels were gone.

At first, I thought the world ended. But then again, if the world didn't end when Kyoko lost her sense of superiority then, why would it end now?

_'Because she didn't wear her heels, that's why.'_

I sighed. There was definitely wrong with the world today. (As if I didn't already know that.) Everyone turned their heads to look at us as we passed by, their face giving away their surprise. What's so surprising about two people running in a hallway? When one is the popular idol of the school and the other, the smartest? Nothing. Of course, there was.

The thing that was wrong was the fact that running in the hallways is against school rules. Breaking school rules equals being bitten to death by Kyoya.

That's where my day got even more confusing.

"For running in the hallways, you will be bitten to death." Kyoya stopped me by throwing a tonfa at me. He _never_ stopped me unless it was something important. Not after _that_ accident. I looked across the hallway. The last thing I saw of Kyoko was her hair disappearing around the corner. I cursed myself. I'll have to find her later.

"What do you want?" I asked.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow and said. "I'm going to bite you to death, herbivore."

My eye twitched. Kyoya _also_ haven't called me herbivore since _that_ accident.

"For what?!"

"I told you. For running in the hallways. Do you have hearing problems?" He said in a tone that would've killed me by annoyance before any physical damage was inflicted on me. He didn't waste any time either. His tonfa was already flying through the air before he finished his sentence. However, I saw that the throw was not his best. He should know better than to underestimate me.

I easily caught the weapon before flinging it right back at him with twice the speed.

"Oh? You're good." Kyoya acknowledged. I felt déjà vu wash over me. This was the exact scene before _that_ accident. Did he want it to happen again? There was no way he would forget it.

"Kyoya, are you sure you want _that_ accident to happen again? Because, you know, this is a complete repeat of what happened last time."

He looked irritated. "I did not give you permission to call me that, herbivore. And what accident are you talking about?"

I froze for just a moment when he said that. And that was enough for me to get impaled on the head. **(Really going to get killed one of these days, Hana.)**

I fell unconscious again. I didn't understand anything that happened that happened in the last five minutes, but two major things stuck in my head as the darkness once again swallowed me.

_'He forgot the accident? How was that possible? _and_ How the heck did he knock me out with_ **one**_ blow? A weak one too! Just what is going on?!'_

* * *

**So... how did you like it? It was better than I thought it would be, not like that's saying anything and longer too. So... ****Please review! Doesn't matter what is written, I accept them all, just REVIEW! Arigato.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The last chapter... it was so short! It wasn't an important chapter anyways. This one is kind of like a filler so, another short one... A three year old really shouldn't be caught up in such things everyday, you know? (And I still need to develop Ginro's character, huh?)**

**And wow. 0 likes 0 follows 0 reviews. doesn't this sound familiar? 32 views! And half of the people read on to the next chapter. Arigato!**

* * *

I stood up and stretched my arms. Kaa-san was finally finished with the horribly boring lessons. Kaa-san looked at me and sighed for the millionth time this week.

"Gin-chan, let's go eat breakfast. You'll need to eat a lot before you start your flames training." said Kaa-san.

I smiled and hugged her tightly. "Really? Really? We get to start soon?"

"Yes, yes. How about, next week? We have to stuff you like a turkey this week."

I nodded happily. I would get lots of food, now. And training starts next week!

"Oi, Gin-chan!" I tilted my head at Tou-san.

"We have your favorite! Vanilla and marshmallow cake for breakfast!" Tou-san and Kaa-san clapped. "It's for completing Shiro's boring lessons." This earned him an elbow jab from Kaa-san.

I giggled softly. Then, the room was filled with laughter from the entire family. On the other side of the street, a small family of three looked at each other and sighed. Karol's mother really have had enough with that loud family.

"Kaa-san?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Can I go to Karol's house? I haven't seen her in so long!" I whined. "All I've been doing is studying, studying, and more studying!"

"Yes, yes, dear. And you need to learn the information before the training! I told you many times now."

"Hai, hai," I grumpled. What was Kaa-san so focused on making me learn? I'm only 3! I shouldn't need to learn this stuff.

"And you don't need flames training, either." Kaa-san said. I looked at her, surprised that she read my mind again.

"But, Kaa-san!"

"I know, we have to teach you now, or you won't ever-" She paused again. I growled softly. Kaa-san is hiding something again! Why does she have to hide things?

"Now, shoo! Off to Karol's house you go. Oh, and here," She handed me a really really big bag full of sweets. "Share them with Karol, won't you? And give this to her mother." This time, it was a beautiful diamond necklace.

I stared at it in awe.

_'I wonder why Kaa-san would give this away. It must be worth a fortune! And Kaa-san and Tou-san never work either. Hm, how do we earn money to live?'_

"Kaa-san, why don't you keep this?"

"I don't need it, just shoo!" Kaa-san pushed me out of the house. I walked across the street to Karol's house and stared at the door. After a few minutes, I knocked.

The door opened to reveal Karol's mother's grumpy face. She looked really ugly like that.

"What do you want?" She asked. I held the necklace to her. She stared at it.

"I-is this for m-me?" Karol's mother asked. I inwardly smiled, she looks so ridiculous!

"Yes. Can I play with Karol?" Her mother barely finished nodding before Karol pushed her out of the way.

"Silver! Silver! Silver! Are we playing at my house today? I have something I really really really want to show you!" Karol yelled into my ear.

I smiled and let her pull me into her room. Her room was bright blue with sparkles everywhere. Karol opened her curtains and I had to shield my eyes from the bright reflected light.

"Do you like my room? I painted silver sparkles everywhere! I can remember you forever and ever if I see the sparkles. And doesn't it remind you of your room? Do you like it?" asked Karol as she jumped up and down.

I laughed and nodded. I don't know why, but I loved the color silver. Maybe it's because of my name or maybe it's something else.

"Want to play dress-up?" Karol already opened her closet before I could say anything.

"Here, you can be the villain and I can be the beautiful princess." said Karol. She handed me a ripped and dirty jump-suit, while keeping a pretty baby-blue gown to herself. I looked at it a little jealously, but I didn't object.

After we put our costumes on, we admired ourselves in the mirror.

"Karol, you look so pretty." I said, in awe. It was true. She was already really pretty without her make-up and glittering clothes, but with them, she was _gorgeous_.

"Why, thank you. But, you look so ugly." She smiled and continued putting on blush skillfully. I tilted my head, a little confused at why Karol was being so rude. Nonetheless, I laughed and agreed with her. She just growled, which confused me even more.

In the end of all our acting, I died because Karol stabbed my in the stomach with a knife. Of course, I didn't die in reality, it was all fake.

"Can I be the princess, now?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"No! I'm older and prettier than you, so only I can be the princess." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh, okay." I felt disappointed, but I guess she was right. I laughed really loudly and yelled. "Let's play again!"

Karol smiled and we put all our props into position again.

An hour later, I left the house being the most happy I had been in the last week of boring lectures. As I crossed the street, a bright light washed over me and I widened my eyes at the incoming car. But, what caught my attention more, was the shadow that was driving it.

"Ginro!" A voice called and that was the last thing I heard before I fainted.

* * *

"Karol, my dear girl, you really should stop playing with that girl." Karol's mother said grumpily while she cooked dinner.

"But, Mom," Karol whined. "She's really fun to play with. You also said I should makes friends with people in my class."

"I said that so you could be friends with people that's not that horrible child. How is she fun to play with, anyways? She's 5 years younger than you. She shouldn't even be in school yet, but she's already in second grade, the same as you. That girl is such a know it all. You should know everyone hates those."

"Silver is every popular in class." Karol retorted. She was too, but she wasn't going to say that.

"Really, honey." Her mom growled. "I don't see why you keeping calling her that. Her name is something like Greenrow."

"Ginro." Karol corrected. "But, her parents call her Gin, which means Silver in Japanese."

"Oh, whatever you- What was that?" Karol's mother widened her eyes and dropped the pan back onto the table with a _clang_.

"I heard someone yell Silver's name a-and a loud crash. Was it a car crash?" asked Karol shakily. She didn't dare look out the window. Her mother on the other hand, was determined to find out what made such a loud and disruptive sound while she was cooking.

"Oh my goodness." Karol heard her mother gasp. She started shaking even more, certain that her friends had met a horrible fate.

"Your friend's house... A car, it crashed into it and most of it is gone. And..." Karol looked up from her knees and slowly got up to look through the window.

The lawn was ran over and all the grass and flowers were squashed. All the window glass were shattered and littered all over the concrete. The bricked walls were cracked and mostly gone. The broken bricks were scattered across the lawn and concrete. Under all the rubble, two hands and a foot were visible. Karol stifled a loud scream, her mother didn't bother and the entire neighborhood was disrupted with a unearthly sound.

The two females by the window fainted at what happened next. The neighbors came to see what happened and when nothing out of the ordinary was seen, they went back to their homes.

A shudder shook the ground and a waver bent the air, but no one noticed. The untouched home of the Grigio's where then reverted back to what Sychi and Karol saw: a destroyed home. The mafia had attacked.

* * *

**Before you get all excited, look at the author's note again and you will remember the one small detail about what this chapter is. **

**Please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I need to get a move on and stop stalling, huh? I'll finish this filler and then, I'll do a short chapter on the training... and then, time-skips and then, the end. I have to finish by the end of the month. And I'll go back and add more later, so it'll actually seem like a story.**

* * *

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Where are you? Are you alright? What happened?" I cried. Many more questions unconsciously flowed out of my mouth as I dug through the rubble in worry.

Suddenly, everything was back to normal. There were no holes or damages on the house. The lawn was a perfect... lawn. The pavement wasn't cracked. I stared at everything in amazement before the air rippled and the house was destroyed again.

This time, I cried even louder, dug even faster, and became more and more desperate. I knew Kaa-san, Tou-san or the both of them were alive. A few minutes ago, there was an illusion that could only be made with a mist flame and ring. But, it disappeared and that's what worries me. Did it end on purpose? Or did the user die?

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" I yelled, hoping for a reply even though I didn't expect it after so long. However, I heard a faint voice calling my name. My eyes brightened and I ran, jumped, and climbed over all the bricks and stone to where the voice was.

"Gin-chan, are you okay?" The voice asked. I nodded furiously, but stopped when I realized that the owner couldn't see me.

"I-I'm fine." I said as I started hiccuping. "I was just scared that I'll lose you. I'll get you out, just wait." I didn't realize that the voice didn't belong to any of my parents in my panic.

After a few minutes, I managed to uncover most the person's body. As I pulled the body up, I gasped and dropped the arm I was holding. I backed up in fear and the man in front of me smirked.

"What lovely terrified eyes you have, little girl." The man said. "Ah... Shiro and Kuro's secret child. Too bad, it didn't stay a secret for long. Once involved with the mafia, you can never escape. That includes all the people you are acquainted with."

"W-who are you? W-what do you mean mafia? Is Kaa-san and Tou-san p-part of it?" I asked, still backing away.

"No need to back away, little girl. I won't hurt you... not, yet. You are still of use to me." I shivered at his tone of voice, like I was terrified enough. "To answer your question..." The man bowed. "I'm the Mist Bringer, Plio. You can probably guess where that name came from. And, yes, your papa and mama are part of the mafia. Are you surprised?" The man- Plio asked.

I shook my head. _'They can't be part of the mafia. They are so kind and the mafia is so evil!' _I took another step back and slid on a small pebble. I landed on my bottom and yelp in pain. A tall shadow loomed over me as I desperately tried to scramble away.

Plio grabbed my collar and brought me up to his face. "I told you. Don't run away from me." I cringed at his sour breath as it spread over my face. I started crying very loudly hoping someone would hear me.

"It's no use, little girl. No one can hear you. Not in this mist."

Hearing that, I didn't stop crying, but started kicking Plio on the chest and face.

"Oi, brat! Stop that! Didn't you hear me? No one is coming to your rescue." A knife appeared under his neck just as the sentence was finished. I stopped crying and smiled in relief.

"Who is not coming to Gin-chan's rescue?" A voice asked from inside the thick mist.

"I- you-" Plio shut up as the knife was brought closer to his throat.

"Let her go." A voice said behind me. "Or you will have a punishment worse than death."

Plio gulped. He knew that wasn't an empty threat. Shiro and Kuro could be the most sadistic people in the world if they wanted to. He let go of me and I fell toward the ground at an alarming speed.

I felt arms surround me in a hug and I accepted it. It was much, much better than falling to the ground at the height I was at. Plio was quite tall, that was the only feature I could make out.

I flinched when his body fell onto the pavement right in front of me. I felt pity for him, even if he was an enemy. The pavement hurts.

I heard clapping and turned to _Plio_ walking out of the mist.

"Bravo!" He said, smiling. Except this time, the smile seemed... warm. "That was an amazing performance, Miss Shiro, Mister Kuro." He nodded at each of them.

Kaa-san and Tou-san held out their hands to shake with Plio. I looked at them in puzzlement and slight anger. Why are they being so polite to the one who almost killed me? And what did Plio mean by 'amazing performance'?

"Hello, Gin-chan. Are you alright? You seem pretty shaken." Plio commented. He flinched when I glared at him.

"But, Miss Shiro, Mister Kuro, did you have to go as far as frightening your own daughter and making _me_ as the villain?"

I looked more confused. What was he talking about? I heard a snapping sound and the house turned back to normal. I looked down at my hands, all the scratched and blood was gone. The same was with my legs and arms.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, what's going on?" I asked them. Plio said that they worked for the mafia. Were they going to turn me over? No, they won't ever do that, I trust them that much.

"Let's talk when we get into the house, alright?" Tou-san kindly told me. I nodded and he led all of us into the living room.

"Let's have proper introductions." said Kaa-san.

Plio nodded. "My name is Plio. I am known also as the Mist Bringer. Nice to meet you." I looked at him more closely. Being in the light let me observe him better. Plio had blond hair and green eyes. His smile doesn't seem hostile like before. But, I was still suspicious.

"I-I'm Ginro Grigio, not nice to meet you." I said. The adults chuckled. Plio commented about what a nice girl I was and how I was so rebellious at my age when I shouldn't even be able to talk and understand things well. I snorted, Kaa-san and Tou-san _did_ tell me that I was an unsual girl.

"Okay, Gin-chan, do you know what today is?" Plio asked me.

"What?" I huffed.

Plio had an amused glint in his eyes. "I thought little kids loved this day. It's April 1st."

I widened my eyes. "I-it was a _prank_?" I asked incredulously.

"And training." Tou-san added. Kaa-san glared at him.

"And Plio here wanted to see you. He's a family friend you know? We met him about the time we had you." Kaa-san said. I heard Tou-san murmur "Not really" in which earned him an elbow jab from Kaa-san.

"He also wants to help with training. We agreed, after all, he's one of the few in the entire world who knows how to use flame. He insisted to come on April Fools' day, so he could have a _dramatic_ entrance."

"Oh, and the mafia thing is real." Plio commented. "We're just in a different type of mafia, don't worry. Have you ever heard of Vongola? We're allies."

I nodded, accepting it. As long as Kaa-san and Tou-san didn't do any evil things, I was fine. ***coughcough***

* * *

**And so ends our filler. Truth to be told... I like April Fools day and I don't care when I write up a story with that day as the present time. It's really amusing and unexpected since... it's not... actually April Fools.**

**So, how was it?**

**Please review~ Anything is fine. You can review marshmallows. Cupcakes. Vanilla. etc..**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story isn't going so well, is it?**

* * *

It's been a week since Plio arrived at our house. I found out that he could be very funny, nice, and inspiring once you get to know him (and if he trusts you). However, as nice and fun as he is, I was quite impatient to start the flames training.

"Gin-chan, be patient!" Kaa-san scolded me. She has been telling me the same thing for past week. This always earns chuckles from Plio. I glared at him, not understanding how he could be so... irritating.

"Come on, little girl, there's only an hour or so before we begin. Your papa is still getting everything ready, you know? Just eat your breakfast, we don't want you passing out during training, you know?"

I scowled. Did he think I was that weak? I'll show him.

"Woah, little girly. Don't look at me like that. I'll get scared!" He laughed and I glared at him, trying not to show that I was trying not to laugh..

"Gin-chan, are you done yet?" Kaa-san asked me. "Hurry up."

I nodded and hurried to finish my pancakes. Kaa-san cleared the table and went to the sink to wash them, Plio grabbed me and lifted me into the air. I yelped and he smiled in amusement.

"Not so tough now, huh, little girl?" He asked. I struggled against his strong hands. Tou-san came up from the basement and look at the two of us.

"Well, this is interesting. Are you going to repeat yesterday's scenes again?" He asked. My face flushed red in embarrassment. I got so scared and everything was a _prank_! Sometimes, my parents can seem so mean.

"Anyways, the basement is ready. Wanna go yet, Gin-chan?"

I nodded and Plio let me down. I told Kaa-san where we were going and ran down the basement stairs.

I looked around me in wonder. I have never realized just how spacious it was. All the random junk was removed and everything was wiped and sweeped.

"Nice basement you have." Plio joked. "Did you store the sun in here before?" I almost agreed with him. The room was much, much brighter than before. In fact, if not for the fact that there were walls, I would've said we were outside.

"Which sun do you mean?" Tou-san replied. "The big ball of flame or the one in the corner above you?"

I turned around and gasped when I saw a mini-sun just as Tou-san said.

"H-how?" I spluttered. Tou-san waved it off and asked if I wanted to start of not. I nodded.

"Plio, can I have the rings?" Tou-san asked. Plio nodded and took them out of his pocket. Tou-san took them and told me to put them all on.

"All seven?" I asked in confusion. Why would I need seven? Don't most people have only one or two? But then, most people don't know about flames either.

"Yes." Plio said. "Good, now walk to the center of the room and sit down." I did as I was told, but tilted my head in confusion.

"Okay, little girly, we're leaving now. Don't want to get caught-" Plio said.

"Wait!" I interrupted just as Tou-san pulled Plio back. Plio looked back at me.

"H-how do I make a flame?" I asked.

Tou-san chuckled. "Plio, how could you forget the most important part?"

Plio grew red in embarrassment. He groaned and said "Again?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Again?" I questioned.

"He's forgetful. Let's just keep it at that, dear." Tou-san said.

"So, you just have to imagine the flame and will it to appeared. We'll see what happened later. Remember what your mama taught you and try not to get hurt." Plio explained before leaving.

"We'll see what kind of flame you have. Just... don't destroy the house. Just the basement at most." Tou-san pleaded with a desperate look before leaving as well. Before he closed the door he added. "Good luck!"

After I heard the click of the door locking, I tried to concentrate. It was so hard! My mind kept going to random things, like how I could prank Plio later. Or how trustful Tou-san was at me controlling my flames. Or what flame I was going to have.

"This was all I could think of for the past week, but now that it's happening, why can't I think?!" I exclaimed out loud. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut harder, but nothing was working.

After what felt like an hour, I laid on my back against the cool floor. My mind hurt and I still haven't gotten a single spark, but, then again, dying will flames, as they were called, didn't have sparks.

Soon, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Look, Kuro, little girly fell asleep!" I laughed loudly as I opened the door. "She's so adorable, isn't she?"

He smiled. "'Course she is, she's my daughter, isn't she?" I chuckled.

"She doesn't like me much." I commented. "It must have been because of your prank yesterday."

"Don't worry. She's just pretending to be like that. I can tell she really likes you. And it's your fault for wanting a dramatic entrance." Kuro snorted.

"Ah, you're right." I said. Picking the little angel up, I looked at Kuro. "Why are you teaching her flames at such a young age? I know she's a genius and all, but flames are dangerous if you can control them. There are reasons only Vongola and a few individuals know about them. The little girly is _three_! Some adults in Vongola _died_ when attempting to awaken their flames you know?"

"Vongola didn't teach them the precautions and ways to protect themselves." Kuro looked at Ginro. "And her flames are going to be troublesome. We might not have enough time to help her master them." I knew the last part wasn't supposed to be heard and didn't comment on it.

"But, are you sure she can handle it. Especially since her flames are going to be troublesome?" I asked. "Hm.. where's the girly's room?"

"She can. She's that much of a prodigy, you know? Fate won't allow her to die like that. Right there." He pointed at lavender shaded door.

"What do you mean?" I asked, opening the door. The room inside was painted light sliver. Silver, not gray. She had lavender furniture and sky blue curtains. A pretty ordinary young girl's room.

"She's really strong and can resist flames more than normal people." Kuro stated.

I looked at him in surprised. "How do you know?"

"I just do." He said mysteriously. I sighed, you can't get anywhere with this guy if he doesn't want you to know anything.

I tucked Ginro under her covered and left the room. Closing the door, I thought. _'She really does look like a little angel. I wish I had a daughter like her.'_

* * *

**Please Review~ *hopeful eyes* please? please? please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, the story is finally getting somewhere... Not like anyone cares.**

* * *

It's been 3 days since I started training and I still haven't gotten anywhere. Tou-san and Plio aren't helping me either. They just keep telling me to do the exact same thing every time I ask them for help. Kaa-san keeps saying that I should have paid more attention when she was teaching me, but none of that information is helpful!

"Little girly's getting worked up." I heard Plio snicker behind my back. I ignored him and continue eating breakfast. Vanilla cake... who cares if it isn't healthy? My parents let me eat anything I make. Although, I think that's because they don't want to eat it themselves and it's a waste to throw away.

"Gin-chan, are you finished with your... breakfast?" Kaa-san asked me, emphasizing the word breakfast. I nodded and handed her my plate and fork.

"You're going to start training already?" Tou-san asked, surprised. "You seem less enthusiastic about it everyday. I thought you were going to procrastinate." Plio laughed.

"I'm going to get it today for sure!" I yelled before running down the stairs into the basement. The rings were in the center of the room just as I left them yesterday. I heard a yell of "Good luck!" from above just when I finished putting the rings on.

_'Luck has nothing to do with this!' _I thought. _'It's all skill and I will get it this time. I've been fast at learning everything else. This is no different! I will absolutely get it!'_

I squeezed my eyes closed and starting imagining a flame on one of the rings. After a while, I laid down, exhausted.

"NO! I will get it this time. No time for breaks!" I yelled. I covered my mouth in embarrassment. I wasn't supposed to say that aloud. I could already hear Plio laughing upstairs with Tou-san and Kaa-san.

I sat back up and thought of the flames again. I imagined the shape, how it spreads and moves, then I thought of it appearing on the ring. A tiny flame that grew according to my command. I thought of the color of the flame and my concentration broke. That's what's bothering my the most. I try imagining the flame, but the color was missing. I didn't know what kind of flame it was. Tou-san said that we would know and think of it automatically while envisioning the flame, but I couldn't do it.

Groaning, I thought about each of the flames' weaknesses and strengths. Which one apply to me the most? The Sky flame, the Storm flame, the Rain flame, the Sun flame, the Lightning flame, the Mist flame, or the Cloud flame? None of them seemed to match me. Kaa-san used to tell me how different my personality was. How she thought I had many split personalities when I was little. Karol tells me I was still like that. When I get mad, she says that nothing else could get into my mind. When I am happy, nothing can make me said. When I want to be alone, I would avoid every person in sight and hearing.

_'If I can't think of one color, why not think of all?'_

I smiled, that'll work. I'll try every single one.

I tried to imagine a storm flame on the ring. It started at a blazing red hue and slowly began to fade until it was white. The white turned to light orange. More color collected until the orange was warm and bright. But, this too began to fade until it was white once again. It grew green, turned back to white, turn blue and so on. When the Mist flame, indigo colored, faded away, I felt a warmth grow in me.

Opening my eyes, I smiled and laughed in delight. I had light my flames.

* * *

"Ne, Shiro! I can hear her laughing." I called. My wife walked into the room with a frown on her face. It matched the one on Plio's.

"Do you think she finished this fast?" Plio asked. "It's only been five days. The adults took at least _one month_."

Shiro nodded. "We told you, she's a prodigy and a genius. She would figure out how to do it really quickly-"

"Yes, quickly. But, _five days_? And _no_ explosions of any sort?"Plio interrupted in astonishment. "I would've called her a little monster."

I frown. A monster seemed a little too extreme.

"Plio, let's go check." I said. "Shiro, are you coming?" I really wanted her to come. If what we predicted were true, and they were never wrong, then, we're going to have lots of trouble ahead of us. I sighed in relief when she nodded yes.

Slowly, I cracked open the door to the basement and peered inside. Plio pushed the door open wider to get a good look. He gasped in surprise when he saw the rings. Shiro and I looked at each other, our predictions were true.

"Plio, out of the way." Shiro ordered. "Kuro and I are going in alone. Go back to the living room. And, don't leave the house or I will find you and snapped off your neck."

Plio gulped and nodded. Shiro never made empty threats and she seemed so serious... Hastily, he left the hallway and back upstairs.

Ginro heard us and turned around. She was grinning widely and she showed us the rings.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Look, I light them!" She said, trying to stand up. My eyes grew at her actions and I rushed to keep her on the floor.

"Ginro, stay down. If you're using any energy to stand, you'll collapse." I warned. She nodded, but still smiled more happily than I've ever seen her. Suddenly, she fainted into my arms. I sighed, knowing this was going to happen.

"How is she?" Shiro asked.

"Fine, just exhausted."

"We're going to have to explain everything to her, but how about Plio?"

"No, he's not going to remember us anyways. Let's not get him into this mess, he's a really good friend. I don't want him to worry so much in the near future." I said.

My wife nodded solemnly. "We don't have much time left. Ginro needs to learn and quickly."

I knew she was thinking the same thing I was. If she doesn't learn everything she needed to be taught, she's going to have a very difficult life ahead of her. And when we brought her _'here'_, that was exactly what we wanted to avoid.

* * *

**Please review~ Is this story really _that_ bad?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ready to see what kind of flames she has? Be ready to get mad at me too.**

* * *

I woke up in my room feeling like I was going to throw up. My head hurt and my stomach churned. My legs and arms feel numb and they were hard to move. As I tried to sit up, someone pushed me back down. My eyes blurred and I feel asleep once more.

In my dream, I was laying in dusty and hard dirt. In front of me was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. A silver flower that was as tall as me. It glowed softly like the moon, compelling me towards it.

I stood up and walked over in a daze. Then, I was right next to the flowers. It turns out that the flower was even taller than me! I giggled and slowly began to twirl in circles around it. The sun in the sky was just rising when I stood up. But, by now, it was over my head: noon. The more I dance, the faster the sun traveled. I kept spinning and spinning until the sun set for at least ten times.

I began to notice that there was a lick layer of dew on the floor. How it was possible with a flower this tall, I didn't know. Maybe it traveled up the long, thin stem?

The dew dripped drop by drop onto the ground. Where the _silver_ droplet fell, a tiny flower appeared. It wasn't like the beautiful silver flower, it was just a normal daisy. As more dew drops fell, more flowers appeared. Soon, I was spinning and dancing in a filed of flowers and grasses. The dirt covered and hidden under all the pretty plants.

The field was so beautiful, full of every kind of flower you could imagine. But, all my attention was on the single flower that was there before the trees, the grasses, the bushes, and more flowers appeared. It was wilting, the glow dimmed and the petals curled in.

I cried, but not a single sound came out. All there was, was the warm silence that enveloped the scene. I cried and every single tear was clear. None of them was the beautiful silver color like the flower's dew drops. I lied under the flower, fingering the remaining petals and the stem.

Then, the last dew drop fell. This one was the largest and prettiest droplet I've seen from the flower. I opened my mouth, hoping to catch it. The droplet fell in and I felt a wonderful warmth spread through my body. I was no longer sad and worried about the flower dying. The flower, at least a part of it, would always be in me.

I giggled. The sound was clear and loud in the silent field. Then, I laughed, joyful laughs that made me smile more happily. Tear started to form in my eyes, the last of the sadness in my body. The tears were silver, just like the dew droplets. When they hit the ground, a new flower grew. A pure white flower that looked like the silver one. But, this one didn't glow, it didn't have the beautiful dew. But, it was enough.

I woke up again, but this time, I felt so much better. It felt like all the stress was never there to begin with. This time, I threw off my covers and ran out of my room into the living room.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Plio! I had an amazing dream!" I exclaimed. Plio chuckled and Kaa-san opened her arms to welcome me into her arms.

"That's great!" Kaa-san said, smiling. "Do you remember what happened before you fell asleep? That was three days ago."

I widened my eyes. I thought back as far as I could, but I couldn't remember.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"You light your flames!" Tou-san said, also coming over to give me a hug. Plio frowned, I wonder why.

"I don't remember?" I asked. "How can I not remember something like this? What flame do I have?"

"You must have been tired, dear." Kaa-san said. "You had-"

"All the sky flames." Plio finished for her. I blinked. That wasn't possible, no one can have all the flames. "It's also not possible. I have no idea how you could do that. They were all of the same power too, I don't understand how you could have held it as long as you have. Most people would pass out immediately. Not like anyone would get all the flames." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"Plio!" Kaa-san scolded. "Don't blame or scare her!" She turned to me. "Don't worry about it. We'll explain once the idiot is out of our house." Plio shuddered.

"Fine! I'll leave. But, is that the way to treat a guest? I just wanted to see if the little girly got better." Plio said, before going to his room to pack his stuff. Soon, he was out the door. "See ya! Be safe!" He called. I sweeatdropped. That line is usually said to the one travelling, in other words, him.

"Okay! Let's explain everything to her, shall we?" Tou-san asked cheerfully, earning a glare from Kaa-san.

"No. Just the part about the flames. Don't tell her _anything else _until time's almost over!" She growled.

I stared at them in confusion and anger.

"What else are you hiding from me?" I yelled. "You already hid the fact that you were part of the mafia from me. I'm not even sure if you were ever going to tell me or not. But, you're always hiding things from! Why? Why can't you just tell me _everything_?" Tears flowed down my face freely, reminding me of my dream.

Kaa-san glared at Tou-san, unspoken words exchanged between them. I started wailing louder, before Kaa-san sighed and turned to face me.

"We won't tell you everything, but we will also not lie about anything." She said, gently wiping my tears. "Stop crying, Gin-chan." She looked at Tou-san. "Kuro, you tell her. Punishment."

Tou-san nodded, paling slightly at the word punishment. "Did you know?" He asked me. "Kaa-san and I, we both have three flames. I have Rain, Lightning, and Cloud. Kaa-san has Storm, Sun, and Mist. It's quite strange you know?" He asked laughed. Tou-san continued. "But, we have a limited source of energy. If that runs out, we can't use flames anymore. And... our wills will die out and-"

"Oi, oi! Don't tell her! Do you want to make her scared and worried about us?" Kaa-san asked. I understood what Tou-san meant though and it _did_ frighten me a lot. They would die.

"Alright, alright." Tou-san said, rubbing the spot where Kaa-san elbowed him. "But, we both do have one flame that uses almost none of our energy. This is the one we use most often. Cloud for me and Mist for Kaa-san. So, don't worry. Back on track now. So, long explanation short, unlike your Kaa-san over there-" jab "-you inherited our flames along with your own." He finished, but when he turned away to look at something else, I heard him mutter. "You were made from us and our flames after all. I frown, something about the wording didn't make sense.

"So!" Kaa-san exclaimed quite cheerfully. "Who wants lunch?"

I quickly grinned and jumped up and down. "Me! Me! Me!"

* * *

**The main plot is beginning soon! I can't wait. I still haven't told you Ginro's weakness, huh? Don't worry, she won't be a Mary-sue. Not with what her weakness with her flames are.**

**Please review~**


	8. A Note to be Deleted

**Hi... no update, even if no one really cares. I'm going to say something important about what's going to happen in the story. I just reread KHR manga and I found ****_so many_**** things that contradict my original idea for the story. (Baka-Cinni, see? That's why you should have reread it ****_before_**** you started the story!) I won't change it, but I'm just warning you that somethings won't be according to canon. **

**Speaking of which... the plot line that connects with the canon still isn't revealed yet, is it? I'm so sorry! It's almost there, just about 3 more chapters or so. I really can't wait so long, but I don't like updating much. The story seems like a random OC story with almost no canon connection doesn't it? Can't wait to get rid of that... and by the way, the canon connection will have almost nothing to do with the Vongola Tenth Generation. Sorry if that's a dissapointment. They will have ****_some_**** parts in the plot, but close to nothing.**

**Thank you to those who actually read until this chapter. Major thank you to Priestessofshadows. You are my only follower. Wow, this sounds like I'm about to cancel the entire story 0.0**

**See ya in a real chapter. (Even though almost no one cares *sniff* *sniff*)**

**~Cinni**


End file.
